


The Allen Effect

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barebacking, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, M/M, Oral Sex, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: Eobard learns the hard way there are effects of even the slightest actions. Barry, on the other hand, enjoys a little appreciation with his favorite professor.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	The Allen Effect

Barry returns to STAR labs not long after Cisco and Caitlin leave for the day. As far as he knows, Wells doesn't leave the lab often and if he does, it's not until well late into the night so he should definitely still be here. Most of the lights and equipment have been turned off for the night and Barry looks around for any sign of Wells. He's not actually sure what Wells does here by himself- or at all, let's be honest.

"Dr. Wells?" he calls quietly. No answer. Something feels off and it makes his hair stand on end. Awkwardly, Barry slinks around further towards the hall. He spots Wells' chair but Wells isn't in it. Now filled with concern, Barry moves a little closer and finds- 

"Dr. Wells!" Barry yelps, rushing to his side where he lays more or less in a heap on the floor. 

"I'm alright, Barry," Wells assures with a little huff as Barry tries to help him up. He awkwardly hovers, not wanting to grab him anywhere without his permission, and Wells manages to get himself somewhat into a sitting position without assistance. 

"What happened?" he asks quietly, giving a quick look around for anyone who might have done this.

"There's no one here," Wells says dismissively. "I was simply overconfident in my reach. Don't worry, Barry, I'm perfectly capable of getting myself out of situations I get myself into. This isn't the first time I've taken a fall out of my chair." 

"Right," Barry says and he sighs in quiet relief. At least he doesn't look injured. Wells shifts a little, looks at his chair, then back at Barry. 

"That being said," he says. "Since you are here anyways-" 

"Oh, yeah, yeah, of course," Barry agrees at once. He offers his arm and Wells latches onto him, letting Barry help him up as much as he needs to in order to get back in his chair. Once seated again, he uses his arms to readjust himself until he's sat right then brushes himself out. 

"Thank you," Wells says with a small smile. 

"What, uh, what were you reaching for?" Barry asks curiously. There's nothing over here but empty hallway. Wells looks at him a moment before huffing a small laugh. 

"I dropped something," he admits before looking around the floor some. "I'm not sure where it went now, though. I suppose it wasn't that important. What are you doing back here, Barry? I thought you went home."

"I wanted to talk to you," Barry says, following as Wells heads back towards the main lab. "Uh, alone." 

"Well here we are," Wells replies matter of factly. Barry nods.

"Right," he murmurs. He's so nervous, he can feel his hummingbird heart flutter in his chest. This is definitely a mistake. He definitely shouldn't be he doing this. But here he is. Doing this. "I just- wanted to say thanks, you know?" 

"You don't have to thank me, Barry," Wells promises. "Like I said, I was simply trying to make things right and besides, with the advancements we're making with and _into_ your abilities, I should be the one thanking you. We're going to help a lot of people, Barry." Barry smiles and he nods again, biting his lip nervously.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Still, I just wanted to make sure you know how much I appreciate everything you've done for me," he insists. "Really, _really_ appreciate it." 

"It is noted," Wells agrees softly. Barry sighs as he looks off somewhere else.

"And, you know, if you ever wanted me to _show_ that appreciation somehow-" he begins. 

"That's really not necessary," Wells assures. "You're already doing a lot for me and this team." Barry rubs his forehead with a few fingers and winces his eyes closed. This isn't going exactly how he figured it would- granted, he figured it would go poorly from the go get so this is a slight improvement. 

"I'm either worse at this than I thought or you actually aren't interested and I'm having a hard time telling which it is," he admits. Wells looks at him questioningly. No, he doesn't get it; Barry's just that obtuse. "Okay," he says slowly. "I'll put it bluntly-" 

"You're propositioning me?" Wells asks, sounding vaguely surprised. 

"No!" Barry says quickly. "I mean, that makes it sound like I want something. That's not-" 

"You want sex," Wells says, definitely not a question this time. Barry can feel his face growing hot. This was such a mistake. He doesn't know what he was thinking. 

"Not- _want_ , exactly," Barry tries to disagree. "I just- wanted to let you know that it was on the table, you know, if you, uh, were ever- interested in that sort of thing. With me." Wells doesn't say anything right away and Barry can't help his wince. Okay, bail time. "Sorry, I'm- I'm gonna leave before I make anymore of a fool of myself." 

He doesn't even get a step away before a gentle, "Barry." Barry closes his eyes hard, not at all ready for what Wells has to say about this now. "I am interested." 

Wait. 

"You are?" Barry says incredulously, turning back to him. Wells makes a nonchalant expression and nods a little. He's not sure what to say. He's also not sure what happens now; he didn't think he'd get this far.

"I will admit, I wouldn't have pursued you on my own considering our age difference but, I _am_ interested Barry," Wells assures. "If you're offering." 

"Yeah, I am," Barry agrees again. Wells motions him closer and Barry, unsure but willing, comes to him. He swallows, fiddling with his hands as he looks down at Wells who smiles subduely back at him. Wells is definitely an attractive man and ridiculously smart, a combination that Barry has obviously found himself partial to. He doesn't particularly care that Wells is older than him by a fair bit and despite his sometimes callous, arrogant ways, Barry enjoys his company. 

"Are you sure about this?" Wells asks, likely taking Barry's cluelessness as hesitation. Barry just isn't sure how to approach this and as fast as he thinks now, his brain is having trouble trying to figure out a way to kiss Wells in a way that isn't awkward or potentially disrespectful. He really, really didn't think this through. 

"I'm sure," Barry promises with a smile of his own. "I- didn't think you'd actually be interested. I'm not really sure what to do now." Wells laughs. He gestures Barry closer still and when he's finally close enough, Wells grabs the front of his shirt to give him a pull down. Barry makes sure he has his balance, not wanting to fall into Wells' lap, but Wells is clearly far less concerned with this idea. The kiss starts on the gentle side, warm and testing, but it doesn't stay that way. 

Barry is actually caught off guard by how intense Wells' kiss gets and how _quickly_. His fingers press into Barry's jowls and he devours his mouth like he's been holding back for a long time- a thought that makes Barry unreasonably hot. He melts into it; Wells' tongue in his mouth and the occasional _bite_ he doesn't mind as much as he would have thought. Only when he's out of breath does he try to push off, something that initially doesn't work. Wells holds him so hard, Barry has trouble actually pulling away. 

When Wells realises this, however, he loosens his grip and lets go. Barry pants as he catches his breath, mouth wet and face hot- a sensation only made worse by the equally intense look Wells gives him. He looks nothing short of _hungry_. This isn't how Barry imagined Wells would be but he's far from complaining. 

"I'm sorry, Barry," Wells says after a moment, using a finger to wipe some spit from his own lip nonchalantly. "You'll have to forgive me if I come off as a little- fervent. It's been a while since I've been with anyone." 

"No, no, it's okay. I don't mind," Barry assures. "Is it because of-" he trails off, giving a slight nod to Wells' chair. Wells huffs a laugh in return and shakes his head. 

"I mean, that doesn't help," he admits. "But, no, it has to do more with the nature of my work. People don't exactly find me warm and inviting, now do they?" Sure, maybe not, but Barry finds most of the things about him that would scare people off easy to overlook once he got to know Wells. He's a good man trying to make up for a mistake that he feels responsible for. Barry imagines he doesn't often let people close enough to find that out, however. It makes him glad that Wells let him. 

"So, how do we, uh," Barry asks, swallowing nervously. "Not put my foot in my mouth?" 

"Very creatively," Wells assures, amused before anything else. "Fortunately, my condition doesn't effect my genitals, only my legs." 

"Oh," Barry mouths. Wells grins at him and again, motions for him to follow. While the kiss has settled his nerves somewhat, he's still anxious about this. This isn't something he does often and especially not with people that he actually knows and has to interact with on a daily basis. As much of a professional as Wells is, Barry isn't worried about this changing how they act during the day. 

"Here," Wells instructs, gesturing to the desk. "Sit." Barry flushes but, all the same, hops up onto the desk. Wells pushes his knees apart further and slides his hands up the inside of Barry's thighs, causing a shudder to go through him. He reaches up to cup the back of Barry's neck with one hand and pulls him down for another kiss, just as hungry and consuming as the first. 

Barry really can't be surprised when Wells, a man who has proven to know what he wants and take action, immediately has his fingers pressed against Barry's warm cunt through his jeans. It makes him jolt and groan into the kiss, the contact more than welcome. Wells strokes him slow but with enough pressure to make Barry's hips twitch. No, he doesn't do this a lot and he has to say, he definitely has never done it with anyone who's touched him with this much confidence before. He reaches down to help when Wells starts unbuttoning his jeans. 

"Off," Wells says. Barry nods, moving to shimmy his jeans and boxers off from under his ass. While he does that, Wells plies his shoes off, tossing them aside. Then he helps pull Barry's jeans off and tosses them aside just the same. Now bare, Wells sets his hands on Barry's knees again to hold them where he wants them and just seems to take in the sight of his cunt. It's not just hunger behind those eyes, Barry realises, but sheer _craving_ ; something dangerous. He shudders. 

Wells grabs his hips and pulls him to the edge of the desk, nearly making Barry lose his balance. He presses his face to the inside of one of Barry's thighs and breathes deep, letting out a low, grumbly growl on exhale. Wells isn't just an intense kisser; he's an intense person. Something Barry knew going in but knowing and being prepared for are very different. He instinctively twitches his knees together but Wells pins him down on display quite easily for a man his size. 

Barry shivers as he watches Wells part his pussy between his thumbs and, for a moment, just look. While he was just being hopeful when he imagined Wells pinning after him back, he's starting to think that might not be in his imagination. Wells leans in and slowly drags his tongue up Barry's clit, making him arch forward. He grips the edge of the desk while Wells 'researches' his clit with his tongue. Every movement is precise and methodical, but not _cold_ , making Barry squirm for each one. Fuck, he definitely knows what he's doing down there.

When Wells shifts further down, Barry's heart quickens again. Wells mouths at him, lapping up his slick and kissing his folds earnestly, before holding him open to dip his tongue inside. Barry moves a hand to grip the back of Wells' head, gasping and groaning in pleasure. Every time he instinctively tries to squeeze his thighs together, Wells pins him down harder. Wells eats him out with the ferocity of a starving man, which if it really has been since his last partner, Barry can understand why. 

"Fuck, wait, Wells," Barry rasps out brokenly. "You're gonna make me come." That doesn't so much as slow him. In fact, it only seems to make him lick more feverishly, obviously not perturbed by the idea of Barry coming on his face. Most people have a hard enough time making him come during sex, especially now that he's a speedster; this is the first time he's actually come during oral. Barry grips the back of Wells' head and arches his back as his orgasm washes over him, leaving his thighs twitching and toes curled. Wells pushes his thumbs so hard into Barry's thighs, they'll likely bruise, but he keeps his mouth buried in Barry's cunt, lapping at the copious amount of slick coming off him. 

When he finally pulls away, licking his chops, Barry is breathing hard and shaky in the aftermath of his orgasm. The look on Wells' face actually startles him. For as much as the purely feral expression he has is- a lot, Barry swears he sees red in those eyes. It's- probably the lighting for when Wells sits back, it's gone again. Wells impatiently reaches to unbutton his own slacks and pulls out his throbbing hard cock. Barry's breath catches. Oh, it's nice.

He looks at Wells briefly before moving off the desk, careful of his unsteady legs, and starts to get down on his knees to return the favor. Wells grabs his shoulder suddenly, and none too gently at that, stopping him. Barry gives him a questioning look. 

"No," he says. "No need for that." Wells wraps a hand around his waist and pulls him forward. With a little encouraging, Barry hesitantly climbs into his lap. "Don't worry, my chair can support us both." Barry nods. He hooks his legs over the arms to try to settle and Wells helps pull him into place- not the most comfortable of positions but definitely tolerable. Barry will have to look into possible positions for them later. Wells holds his hips and Barry leans down to kiss him. His mouth is still slick and Barry shudders at the taste of himself. 

Wells tilts his hips to rub his cock between Barry's slick folds. Barry groans, the sheer heat setting a static sensation under his skin. He ruts his hips in response, pressing his face against Wells' as his hard cock rubs against his clit. Wells' bites- a lot. He nips at Barry's mouth and tongue, hard enough to break skin even but nothing that doesn't heal right away; little splits that Wells seems fixated on feeling heal up against his tongue. 

Slowly, Wells pushes his cock into Barry's hot cunt with his thumb and Barry clutches Wells' back as he moans. He drags his thumb up over Barry's clit, sending another pleasured shiver up his spine, and Barry rolls his head back. Despite the position being less than intuitive, Barry helps roll his hips down and feels Wells' nice cock rub against his inside. Fully sheathed, he can feel the hard tip prod his womb. It feels good.

The purely animalist growl Wells makes against his neck is enticing. Wells bites more, nips and sucks marks in his skin that don't linger for any amount of time. Barry rocks his hips, shallowly at first then with more and more enthusiasm as he gets a rhythm down. He has to pace himself and more so, stop himself from vibrating as his pleasure climbs. It's the only time he's truly felt his powers get away from him thus far. It's kind of exhilarating. Wells' nails dig into the small of his back. 

Barry groans when Wells comes without any forewarning, feeling the hot cum flood inside him. He closes his eyes as Wells pinches his clit and rubs. His fingers are nothing short of magical and Barry buries his face in Wells' neck as he tries not to drool. It damn near feels like they're vibrating and, sure enough, Barry comes soon after. Wells' grip lightens and he rubs Barry's back faintly as they catch their breath. Gingerly, Barry sits back and lifts his hips, feeling the cum leak out and down his thigh. He sighs. 

"Forgot a condom," he murmurs, rubbing his messy cunt with his fingers. 

"Apologies," Wells replies. "If it helps, I'm 'snipped' and clean." Barry huffs a laugh. 

"Yeah," he agrees. "It does. Next time, though, a condom, please." 

"Of course," Wells promises with a mute smile. Barry smiles back.

"I hope that means you're agreeing to a next time?" he questions coyly. Wells laughs. 

"Let's just say, your 'appreciation' is thoroughly accepted." 

X

This isn't possible. 

Eobard stares at the news article for a long time. It's nothing- it's _less_ than nothing. It's everyday _sensationalism_. 

_Flash Museum welcomes new exhibit._

There's no results for any kind of crisis for years let alone the one Eobard is pinning on. It's been completely wiped from the future. That's _not_ possible. It was here just tonight and now it's gone, just like that. The only thing that's changed is- sleeping with Barry. 

It was for a _laugh_. When Barry eventually realises what he did, and one day he will, his misery will be amusing. That's it. There's no way that could have changed his future so drastically. Eobard even made sure to slip him enough morning after treatment to put down a horse. A one night stand couldn't have possibly altered the future this severely. 

Something else must have happened in that time. 

Just to be sure, of course, Eobard will be talking to Barry tomorrow to sort everything out. If that really is what changed everything, then making sure Barry knows it was a one time, poorly thought out mistake should straighten the future back out again. Such a simple event shouldn't have made a difference and in this way no less. 

He'll have to be more careful in the future.


End file.
